Harry Potter: Fanged with Blood
by Demonic-Assassin117
Summary: Something dark within both bodies of Lily Evans Potter and Harry James Potter stirs, it is a dark curse but it has many benefits of someone such as themselves like being undead. Now Lily must raise her son the way his ancestor Vlad III the Impaler was raised by his father. Will Harry fight for the side of Dark or for the side of Light.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I really don't own Harry Potter, honest.**

* * *

Fanged with Blood

Chapter One: Return of the Prince

It was close to midnight on Halloween, 1981 the sky was dark and clouded the crescent moon hovering above the town of Godric's Hollow. Though the town had a main Wizard residence, there was still Muggle's here or there so Magic was concealed and wards were placed such as the one a black robed man stood in front of. The home had a large section of the upper story blown apart and the main door was removed from the hinges, the black robed man with greasy stringy black hair and a long hooked nose walked over the first dead body at the base of the stairs. His name was Severus Snape and he cared little for the man who was below him, the same man who had hated for years and would continue to, the person he seeked would be up stairs and in the now destroyed part of the house.

Snape slowly opened the door of the nursery and saw her, hearing the soft cries of her child to which he ignored. The woman was deathly pale, her once bright green eyes had now dulled over and her red hair was now untidy and spread out on the floor, at the sight he let out a cry. He leaned down and took her into his arms, she was so deathly cold and slowly he started to weep for the loss of the only woman he would ever love, Lily Evans Potter.

That was when he heard it a ragged breath, slowly he looked down she was beginning to breath. How could such a thing be possible she was surely dead less than a few seconds ago. Lily slowly brought up her head to look at the man, her eyes were still dull but she no longer looked dead but she was still deathly cold.

"H-How?" He managed to croak letting her out of his arms.

Lily slowly rised and walked to her child who stopped crying the moment he saw his mother "Severus...There is something you should..know" She said scooping the baby into her arms and snuggled him gently.

"Wh-What is it Lily?" He said softly remaining where he was.

"I told James...He accepted me for who I was...It's hereditary...my Mother is one as well...Petunia managed to get away from it." She said softly rubbing circles on her babies back.

"What are you talking about Lily?" He said standing slowly to look at her.

"I've been waiting for this day...when we die it happens..." She said and started to cry softly "Now my son is as well..."

"Lily tell me" Snape said softly moving forward a little and touching her shoulder, she was so cold still almost like her body would never warm.

"Severus I am a Vampire" She said turning to him, her eyes flashed red for a moment before resting on her now brighter yet distort eyes.  
He instinctively stepped back "W-What?" He said wide eyed.

"It's true, those who are born of the Vampire blood as my Mother and her Mother before her were will live a mostly normal life until we die." She said placing a soft kiss on her son's lightning bolt scar "The moment our heart stops our after life begins, she explained this all to me. The longer you live the longer it takes for your body to change, which is why I awoken in your arms...and Harry was already awake..."

Severus ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the ground "W-wait if your Grandmother was a born Vampire how far does the line go? " He asked cautiously.

Lily nodded "1431, He was one of the first..." She answered calmly in a serine like voice.

"Wh-" He was cut off by the gasp of a large man in a mole skin jacket.

"L-Lily!" The giant man said loudly "H-How?!"

"Hello Hagrid...what brings you here?" She asked with a gently raised brow

"Dumbledore tol me ta cellect Harry, take em to yar sister" He answered from outside the room the wood beneath him groaned a little at the extra weight.

"I see...let's go visit Albus...wish to come Severus?" She asked softly.

Snape nodded and paused again when he heard the sound of a motorcycle.

"Ah...Sirius. Lets go greet him" She said gracefully walking past Hagrid toward the bedroom she grabbed a few things and headed, once she was at the bottom. Lily choked back a tear at the sight of her husbands face "T-thank you.. Thank you for trying to keep us safe love, Thank you for everything James" That was all it took for her to be openly weeping and Harry was crying with her.

Hagrid placed one of his dustbin sized hands on Lily's shoulder gently "I-its al-alright there Lily..." He said softly crying himself he had always liked James.

Lily nodded still crying softly as she stood and quickly went away from her only love's sight.

Sirius was running up the drive when he saw her, which caused him to freeze "Lily?" He choked "Thank Merlin!" He gave her a quick hug and looked down at Harry "Where's James"

Lily started to cry again at the sound of his name "E's gone Sirius, Ya-Know-Who done him in...wasn't even armed..." Hagrid answered "Find his wand on a table near by..."

Sirius went pale yet be refused to cry "I-I see..." He said softly before his sadness turned to rage "Peter! I'm going to kill that Rat Bastard!" He hissed to the sky "I Swear to Prongs! I will KILL HIM!"

Lily frowned "Sirius...You need to track him down..." At that Sirius' face formed a twisted smile "But don't kill him...not yet...keep tabs on him"

Sirius nodded "I assumed I was going to collect Harry but since your alive I can Apperate now. Hagrid take my bike and get Lily out of here" He said before vanishing with a pop.

Hagrid nodded "Lets git to Dumbledore" He said walking towards the large Harley, he sat on it and turned it on, the metal seemed to groan for a moment before it went silent. Lily had flicked her wand making the back end a little long for her and Harry to sit in, and increased the flying charm so they wouldn't drop out of the sky.

"Severus Apperate to Dumbledore" Lily said calmly and Severus did just that. 

Hagrid took Lily to #4 Privet Drive where Dumbledore, a very annoyed Professor McGonagall and a nervous Severus.

Hagrid got off the bike and quietly went to the group where he stood behind Dumbledore who smiled at Lily "Hello Mrs. Potter lovely night isn't it" He said calmly.

"Get to the point Albus, Lily how long have you known about your condition?" McGonagall snapped lightly at the older man and young vampire.

"From the age of Eleven." She said calmly "Puberty is more complex for born Vampires. It's when we start to change lightly our powers increase."

Albus nodded thoughtfully "It seems that if you are a Vampire then young Harry is one as well." To which she nodded "I really rather doubt that you would like your son to be an infant for the rest of his undead life...I will look into an aging potion." He said softly.

McGonagall seemed to bristle at the statement "Albus! Can we leave Harry with a Vampire! Even if it is Lily!" She said with a look of worry on her face.

Lily froze then burst into rage, her eyes went blood red and her fangs bared "I Dare You To Take My Son!" She hissed pulling Harry closer into her.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence the two "Lily please, we have no need to remove Harry from your charge. You will be far better for him now than your sister will be. I think however you should explain the situation to her and I believe you were going to tell Mr. Snape here who your ancestor is."

Lily nodded her fangs retried and her eyes returned to normal "It would be fair to Petunia, Albus his name was Vlad." She said somberly.

Dumbledore froze his twinkling blue eyes went wide "Dracula! I was not aware his line had survived! That mean you are-" He was cut off by Lily's answer.

"Royalty, Harry is the Prince of The Most Dark and Blooded House of Drăculești" She answered calmly with no hint of caring other than laying a kiss on Harry's forehead "And of The Most Noble and Proud House of Potter"

Dumbledore nodded slowly getting over his shock "I think it would be wise if we all went about our night, Mrs. Potter has things to carry out, Where shall you be living now Lily?" He asked as the small group nodded. Severus left quickly paler than when he arrived, McGonagall glared at Albus but didn't leave much to the same as Hagrid but he was weary of Lily now.

"Home...Back to Romania to Castle Regi Sânge" She said frowning "I had hoped to raise Harry normally..."

Dumbledore frowned a little "What do you mean normally? Like a Muggle?" He asked stroking his beard.

Lily widened her in eyes in shock "No! Why would I do that! Do you have any idea how much that could damage a child?! To be told you are normal like everyone else only to find out you're different?" She said firmly "No, I meant raised him as a human...not a night stalker..."

Dumbledore let out a sigh "We should leave you to your thoughts Lily, You can contact me when you need me." He turned to leave Hagrid went to his Bike and McGonagall had just Aperatted.

"Wait! Albus! Sirius was not our secret keeper Peter was!" She said almost condemning her friend "He is currently hunting Peter down, please help him"

Albus nodded "I'll contact Madam Bones" He said taking off with a small pop.

Lily turned around looking at the small two story house of her sister, she never had a good relationship with her but she need to know of what happened. So she walked to the door and knocked loudly trying to wake her.

The door flew open after a few seconds to a large man with a dark mustache in his sleep wear "Who the ruddy hell are you?" He hissed.

"Your sister in law, get Petunia, then go back to bed." She said annoyed with the man.

Vernon Dursley frowned with a slight shock in his eyes "Yeah...I'll go get her, freak, wait here" He said bitterly.

Lily rolled her eyes at the word Freak, Petunia had always called her that and frankly it got on her nerves.

Petunia came down after a few minutes later wearing a light cream color robe "What do you want?" She sneered frowning.

Lily looked down "Petunia...It happened..." She said softly.

Her older sister froze "That man killed you...didn't he?" She brought a hand to her mouth.

Lily nodded "He did...and Harry too but whatever he used bounced back killing him and Harry..." She said crying a little "He killed James too Tunie.. He killed him and he never had a chance!"

Petunia did something she hadn't done in a long time, she hugged her younger sister "Lily it's Okay... Thank you for telling me...What's it like?..." She said softly stroking the Vampire's red hair.

Lily continued to cry "Everything is bright for one...my mouth hurts from the new fangs and I have to overwhelming urge to drink blood" She muttered.

Petunia nodded in understanding "It's alright Lily say hello to Mother, I would ask you to stay but..." She said frowning.

Lily nodded "I-I will, We should go...Thank you" She said softly breaking the hug "I promise to keep in touch, I would like to hear about Dudley".

That brought a smile to the older sisters face "That would be lovey Lily...See you soon" She said closing the door leaving the Vampire outside before she walked to the streets edge and stuck out her wand summoning the Knight Bus and made her way to the Muggle Airport.

She stayed at a near by Hotel with Harry who started to get hungry, this was something she really wasn't looking forward to. As Harry fed from her breast she felt the sharp jab of his small fangs puncture her skin, she let out a cry of pain. He needed blood and being his mother it would work as long as it was infused with her milk, that didn't mean she liked this soon she would have to feed herself but she could push that off for now. Once Harry was fed she gave him a quick wash down and removed his blood stained onesie, replacing it with one she conjured from the home at the Hollow she set her brood down for bed and he quickly went to sleep. After she healed the bite marks she took a shower and slipped into bed snuggling with her son.

The next morning she fed Harry again before they left for the airport, at the airport they caught a plane to Romania which was three hours of nothing but annoyance for her. She was lucky enough to keep her blood lust down on the three hour flight, Harry although almost bit the older business man who was sitting next to them it was pure stroke of luck he didn't see his fangs or red eyes. When they landed she hailed a cab to take them to the village where the castle was closely located, she only had a few pounds left when she got to the village and chose to walk the rest of the way.

The walk to the Old Castle was only a few miles and she could use the exercise, the legends stated that Vampire were to burn up when they hit sun light. That was just a myth though they were Immortal only a few things could kill them, Sliver, Beheading, Fire and a punctured heart will kill a Vampire quickly enough. The Castle or ruin more like it wasn't much to see and that was to deter people from its true cause. It was covered in trees that looked scared from both a fire and from being stripped bare centuries ago, the ground was a rust color from being rich in iron from the blood of their ancestor's actions. Slowly she walked across the old stone bridge which had Gargoyle protectors watching for enemies when she reached the dark twin solid Black Ash doors she gripped the iron knocker which looked like a bat and knocked loudly.

It only took a moment before a beautiful woman answered the door, she had short cropped black hair and red eyes "Pot să vă ajut?" She asked calmly with a raised brow.

Lily frowned "Oh dear...I don't speak Romanian" She mumbled before thinking of something, she opened her mouth wide enough for the woman to see her fangs.

The Woman nodded and quickly pulled her inside, she held up a finger for her to wait and quickly went across the room to get something. The walls were made from a rather dark stone, the floors from were carpeted a blood like color and had an ere air to it, a pair of knights in black armor stood watch beside her. It looked like it was a waiting room or entrance room of sorts it had a few chairs for comfort and twin book cases across from each other, She came back with a small golden ring with what looked like a blood stone setting, she pointed to Lily's middle finger on her left hand and the red head quickly slid it on "Can you understand me now?" She asked with a slight accent.

Lily nodded "Yes I can understand you perfectly, My name is Lily Evans Potter and this is Harry James Potter. My Mother is here I understand Gena?" She said quickly she was feeling rather faint from not eating all day.

The woman froze then bowed "Yes Mistress, Lady Gena is currently having lunch with the rest of the clan. Please follow me" She said tucking her black hair behind her left ear revealing that it was slightly pointed.

"I'm sorry but who and what are you?" Lily asked as they walked to the main dinning hall.

"Oh I am a succubus, my name is Tali." She said showing her black devil like tail "I work with the house elves to insure the house is up to code and serve in anyway I can" Tali opened the rust colored door to the dinning hall "In here Mistress please call upon me should you need me" She bowed again quickly rushing off.

Lily lowered the hood she had worn and strode into the hall which had a large table with an empty seat at the front which looked like a throne of sorts. She noticed their was about 29 people seated here all of them were women. Four were what looked like Werewolves all women, Three other Succubi who held more more nobility than Tali, A Gorgon sat by herself reading a book while the other ate in peace her snake hair seemed to be calm enough, six were woman of vampires, two Laima half -snakes, two Harpies, four Veela sat next to each other with long blonde hair, three what looked like Demon women, one Siren who had a small pool around her tail, a Sphinx and an Arachne were talking calmly and finally A Nymph of the woods who a fatal smile.  
One of the vampires stood up when she saw the new comer "Liliana?" the woman was older that was for sure being she had wrinkles in certain places, she had amber hair and blood red eyes.

Lily frowned at her formal vampire name "Hi Mother" She said softly readjusting the child in her arms.

Lily's mother vanished from her spot at the table so fast Lily would have missed it if she blinked "What Happened!" She demanded.

"He killed us...all of us..." She said softly looking down at Harry.

Gena froze "Oh Lily dear...not him as well" She said brushing some hair out of the baby's face.

Lily nodded "Yes Mum him as well..." She let out a ragged breath and shuddered again.

A ancient vampire woman now stood next to them "He is a pure vampire now?" She asked in a raspy voice to which Lily nodded " Then he is our Lord, he is the next leader of this coven. We have waited a long time" She said softly then turned to rest of the women and yelled out to the castle "The Prince of Blood Has Returned!"

* * *

_Hello Hello, I have wanted to do a darker Harry Potter Fanfic for a while now and this just seemed to perfect to change, a vampire lord Harry James Potter-Dracula. If you have any sugestions or comments about this please leave them it will give me a good idea on if I should keep this up or not.- Sign with regards 'The Demon'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I want to suck your blood but I don't want to take credit for owning Harry Potter. That is JK's doing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Settling In.

Lily found her self surrounded in almost an instant, the first to welcome her of course were the Vampires. Her mother smiled "Everyone this is Liliana or Lily for short, my daughter. The bundle in her arms is our lord Harry we shall come up with his vampire name now that he has been reborn, love." She said to the group and to Lily.

"Now this is Ambrosia" She pointed to the Ancient vampire whose hair was now sliver but she still had some youth to her "Twins Eva and Kora" The two vampires with short stark black hair bowed a little in respect "Selene" This vampire had blonde hair that hung at her shoulders "And the second-youngest now, Natassa" The woman had the same air of youthfulness as Lily did and her bounding brown hair made her look younger than she probably was. All of these vampires were wearing a choice of black, red or purple they were the dresses of nobles and ranged from ancient to more modern, and their eyes were that of blood.

There was some sort of packing order to the coven of women monsters, the larger your numbers the more respect you command next to the vampires of course. Next to call their names were the Wolves.

A woman who had eye length dusty brown hair with chocolate eyes approached first holding a small air of power about her, Lily could tell this was the Alpha of the pack. They all dressed like muggle women would in jeans and T-shirts, two had band names and the others were ripped to much to tell. "My name is Autumn, I am Alpha of the pack" She said firmly "Mercy the youngest" She pointed to the youngest of the bunch she had dull blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Raven, my second" the pale and battle scared woman who had thick black hair and equally black eyes bowed "And last Whisper" She said placing a hand on the shoulder of a very thin and sneaky looking woman who had sliver hair and pale green eyes.

Then the group of Werewolves were replaced by the Veela all of whom were enchanting Gena broke her sudden thoughts by saying their names in a peaceful manner "Deja,Claudia,Katelin and Ivy" She pointed to the blonde french women who smiled gracefully they were wearing bright yet simple robes that hugged their perfect form.

The Succubi appeared quickly as the Veela sat themselves once more, for a moment they looked over Harry with bright faces and were cooing him gently, one even stuck a finger out for him to play with. That didn't go as the Succubus planned and the baby bit her with his new fangs, she gave out a short cry of pain pulling her finger away from him but didn't look to upset about it "May I introduce ourselves" The oldest one said who had her wings tucked behind her back yet her tail danced around lightly, she like the rest had charcoal black hair and purple eyes dressing in rather revealing black leather. "I am Rela. To my left is Sasha and my right is Lilu. I assume you have met my daughter?" She asked calmly

Lily nodded thoughtfully "Tali, she seems nice but why is she a servant?" she asked pulling Harry away from the women.

"Until she gains her wings it how that must be" She said taking notice she was retracting Harry from them "My dear do not worry yourself about us eating your child, we are protectors of children such innocence should be loved and preserved"

Lily frowned and bowed her head "My apologizes" She said softly.

Rela held up her hand "It is quiet alright, I enjoy talking to you in the future Liliana" With that the Succubi went back to their seats and resumed their conversation.

The three demons strode forward, one walked like she was a queen among insects her long red hair trailing behind her and her eyes black as her skin tight short dress. The second trailed behind her with a small limp she covered casually her hair was like fire or was fire and her eyes were black as well, she wore loose dress and a bronze leg could be seen by any who dared to look and the third sister who had moss like hair which seemed wet, her skin was sickly pale and her clothes were torn and tattered.

The first held her head up with an air of pride "My how he looks much like Vlad." She said softly running her long elegant finger along his scar "I am Lilith and yes girl that one, I am reborn every few hundred years" She waved her hand simply "This is Marro, a Dziwożona or swamp demon keep her away from the young Lord she has a habit of trying to eat them" She motioned her hand the sickly demon who took a step back in respect. "And this is Fryda, an Empusa" The flame head woman bowed lightly "We are pleased to meet the woman who birthed the next lord of this great castle, should you want any history come and contact us" Lilith with her two demons left slowly.

The Laima and Harpies came up as one small group of four "Your sssson isss beautiful" One Laima with pink hair and a pale green tail said smiling looking down at him "My name isss Dianna and my daughter isss called Valrica it isss niccce to meet you" Dianna hissed calmly her daughter looked much like herself but her smaller and her hair was more white than pink "I hope we can become friendsss Liliana."

The two Harpies smiled at each other before looking back to Lily with wide sliver eyes "Hello! I am Taylor and this is my half sister Grace" They both had wings were their arms should be but they did have claws at the elbow and they had bird like feet, Taylor had bright blue wings with white spots and Grace had purple wings with white spots marking them like seemed giddy or over excited but nice enough.

The Gordon closed her book and extended her hand to the new vampire "Please to meet you, I am Mediea" She shook Lily's hand gently, her body was mostly covered in scales so she wasn't wearing a top but she wore a loose sliver skirt which trailed on the floor, her snake like hair seemed oddly at peace.

"I'm sorry to ask this but aren't you suppose to turn us to stone?" Lily asked curiously trying not to sound offending.

Mediea smiled "Medusa was the only one who could do that, for she was the most powerful" she replied fixing her glasses "While I could try to, I doubt it works on the undead. Later I shall show you the library it is quiet large"

To save the Siren the trouble of moving Lily went to her "Hello new one, I am Alea. I look forward to seeing you two grow. There is a fresh water spring in the basement, it is relaxing you should try." She said seemingly finished with the conversation as she turned back to her raw fish.

The Sphinx eyed her for a moment "Tell me this vampire...what has a foot but no leg?" She asked crossing her lion paws, her bright brown hair was graceful like a mane around her face, her yellow eyes trained on her as she waited.

"A ruler" Lily answered calmly with a small smile.

The Sphinx let out a chuckle "Very good, you are worthy to hear my name which is Calica" She answered with a bow nod of her head.

The Spider like being crossed a two pairs of her eight legs the other two pairs held her up "Ignore her, all she does is talk in riddles for the first couple days until she gets used to you. Did the same thing with Tali and Mercy" She said brushing her long black silk like hair out of her face "I am Aira, I am pleased to meet you Lily and equally pleased to meet the next Lord" Wringing a pair of her arms she pulled silk out of her arms and quickly formed a small onesie in pure white that looked like Harry's size "Here, it will be more comfortable for him" She said handing her the silk.

Lily bowed her head to the two proud creatures "Thank you" she said softly pressing the oneise under her hand which held Harry.

And finally the child size tree nymh approached Lily "Hi!" She said loudly in a very girl like voice "I Ash" She said proudly.

Lily rose one of her eye brows and assumed the name was from the tree she was made from "Pleased to meet you Ash" She said softly and turned to her mother "I'm sorry but could I eat something then retire with Harry. He has yet to eat or take a nap other than a few hours ago."

Gena who stood next to Lily nodded "Liliana have you fed yet?" She asked calmly.

Lily shook her head "Harry was more important, We didn't need the extra attention" She said moving to an empty seat by the high throne "I assume this will be for Harry?"

Gena nodded and passed Lily an Iron goblet "It will take sometime, being you haven't eaten in two days and fed him already, you should drink at least two cups but you will learn to enjoy the taste"

Lily nodded with a small sigh she spun the goblet before taking a breath and began to drain it, she didn't do it quickly but not slowly either. She noticed it was thick and slightly bitter but she found the metal taste...refreshing. Slowly she leaned the goblet down to Harry there was a small amount of the blood left over and it would be better to expose him now than later, the small baby greedily licked it down before raising his little fists for more to which he said "Mumma!" in a bright and cheerful voice.

This caused everyone's hearts to float a little, the succubi let out a small awe and Gena smiled proudly. "So that's what it was..." Lily said softly "I was so worried. He just needed some stronger blood"

Gena nodded "Yes while your blood and milk is great for vitamins that will make him grow strong in the coming centuries he will need to feed off of people he has no blood with." She said in a wisdom like manner.

Lily lowered her head and sighed "Albus offered to make an age potion...I assume it will be once a year so he grows like he should have" She spoke in a defeated tone.

Gena and Ambrosia rose their brows and thought for a moment "I like that idea better" Gena said calmly "I think it will let us teach him much faster, lets say from time he no longer baby talks and can read we shall teach him what it truely means to be a night stalker and you as well Lily" Ambrosia finished with a small smile playing her lips.

Lily nodded thoughtfully "Ambrosia you called Harry the Prince of Blood, why?" She asked whipping a drop of blood from her son's forehead his scar still looked agitated and aggressive.

Ambrosia smirked "When Dracula was dying, I was at his side and he told me a Prophecy. _My heir will be bore from the first and will be the son of the flower, barring the mark of a storm of stalling the rise of a Dark Lord will be my heir, he will be a true Vampire and will bring our name pride, holding more power than any other before him he will be more than my equal he will be my superior he will the Prince of Blood._ That was what he told me to watch for, most of it was hard to interpret but a true Vampire is that of pure blood, now I see that it is Harry" She motioned to the still cooing baby.

The Mother frowned at this "So, he will be stronger than Dracula? The strongest Vampire to ever live?" She asked a little skeptical.

Ambrosia chuckled "That is what Dracula said" She confirmed "Being he has stalled Voldemort and his marked by lightning, you his mother Lily, a flower and that he is Pure blood only one out come is possible you are the decent of Savor, Dracula's first born son." The older woman then bared a fanged smile "I think that Harry should be called Alucard. A name of Power and respect"

Gena and the other vampires nodded, Autumn rose her head a fraction to look at the ancient vampire and the others paused from what they were doing. All eyes then shifted to Lily and Harry "I-I think it will be a great name, Alucard" She manged to say looking down at the boy whose eyes were no longer green but had turned blood red.

Lily suddenly feeling tired drained another blood goblet then stood "Thank you all for the warm welcome but I fear me and Har-Alucard must retire for the night, we have had a long day and will not likely be up until morning or midnight." She said picking her son up and cradling him in his arms.

Gena nodded in understanding "Tali will show you to your room, you can personalize it how you wish"

Lily nodded "Thank you again" She said bowing a little then she left the hall to find Tali, the young Succubus was currently talking to a house elf "Tali, can you show me to an empty room for Harry and Me?"

Tali nodded "Of course, he's so cute. Will he be going to Hogwarts?" She asked looking down at the boy before moving to the stairs.

Lily shrugged "If Dumbledore wants to have him then yes, I don't think there should be to much of a problem." She said flatly as she was led to a comfortable sized room.

The room was a much like the rest of the house, stone walls and carpeted floors. The stone was dark and the floor was a lush green color, a few candles lit up the room and on the west side of the room was a balcony, the windows were all covered with curtains of green as well. A few paintings seemed to bring the room to life, they were muggle paintings that didn't move but they were still lovely. A small crib wasn't far from the bed and Lily laid Harry inside it, tucked him in and watched him fall asleep rather quickly.

"Thank you Tali, Where is the shower?" She asked looking around the room.

"The shower is right over there." The succubus answered pointing to an oak door by the dresser "Let me know if you need anything else."

Lily nodded and turned to the shower as Tali left the room with out another word, the red head took a short shower and came back into the room. It wasn't what she was used to living with James. That stopped her dead, her heart broke again and she fell to the ground in tears. The only man she knew would accept her for who she was was dead and the only thing she had left of him was in the boat as her. Harry, she wouldn't let him go dark no madder the cost. He would live to bring pride to his Father's name or she would die trying.

Slowly Lily stood and walked to the main bed in the room, casting a soft gaze at the sleeping form of her child. She slid under the sheets when she heard a knock at the door "Enter" She said softly her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from the tears.  
Autumn entered the room and closed the door behind her "Hey...I heard you crying from down the hall...are you okay Liliana?" The werewolf asked in a gentle tone.

Lily shook her head "I didn't want this for him" She said looking to Harry "I wanted him to live his life and experience this later, not now."

Autumn remained by the door "It's not your fault Lily, Harry will still live his life he will just be a night stalker. It's not like he'll know the life he would of lived" She tried to keep the young Vampire calm. "I can also promise he will learn more from us here at the house than he would've by simply going to Hogwarts."

Lily seemed to accept this answer because her face softened "You're right...Autumn I've had a very long few days...I'm going to sleep for a while...If Harry wakes up will you take him to Gena?" She asked and the Werewolf nodded "Thank you"

* * *

_Hello Hello, Nice to see you again. I can almost smell your blood, joking. I felt I should introduce the creatures of the home before we moved on in the story. We will watch over Lily and Little Harry for a while longer maybe a Chapter or two then we moved to mainly Harry's youth. Then to Hogwarts which will be oh so much fun. If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns or anything else you feel to write then please by all means leave me a Review.- Sign with Regards 'The Demon'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything in that Universe.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood Rush.

The last two months past rather quickly as Lily and Harry settled into their new home, they found the change refreshing. Though Lily was raised as a normal girl and then a witch, she was always prone to dark areas and loved the winter months when everything died or slumbered. Her mother blamed the Vampire side of her, Lily never wanted to become a Healer, Doctor or Auror because they would have to deal with blood which always made her weak.

Life in the Castle was fairly strange, Mediea and Alea normally spent their time alone in the Library and Spring respectively. Calica, Aria and Ash spent most of their time in on the grounds surrounding the estate as did the Harpies' and Laima, only when the weather was poor and when meals were served did they return through the back way. The Wolves explored the grounds as well but did stay inside a lot, Lily found that Whisper was an artist before being turned though her work was more feral she was very skilled.

The Vampires never left the castle during the day, not from fear of the sun but because their powers were at their peak in the night and when the moon had risen. Which was why Vampires always held a certain dominance over Werewolves because they also grew in strength with the moon though not as dramatically as the Wolf.

The Demons, Succubi and Veela never dared leave the castle for the grounds they thought themselves to proud for that. Though they did travel into town from time to time, the Demons and Veela blended in well enough but the Succubi had to cover their wings and fangs which made it a problem for them as they liked to be free.

Ambrosia filled Lily into why there were no Males in the Castle and that was for Dracula had set defenses against any males old enough to reproduce or dominate. Harry being an infant wasn't a threat to his castle and based on that he was to be the next prince made his entrance to the castle a given. When Harry would be able to talk and give orders, he would be able to change the rules. The main reason for this close off was to prevent any male taking the throne from it's rightful owner which would be a blood son of Dracula.

In the main training room a loud crash could be heard from down the hall, Lily shook off the pieces of marble and stood quickly. With a hiss she took off like a shot at Nat who was to be her sparring partner, they had been fighting for about an hour. With fangs bared and nails extended they clawed, bit and punched each other, for this part of her training Lily needed to experience a Blood Rush. The way they did this was to starve a Vampire of blood and piss them off. A Vampire didn't need to eat, sleep or even breath all of these were creature comforts, however they did need blood the theory behind this was that the blood was used to clear the toxins the body produced.

A blood starved vampire goes through about five stages. Stage One is going without feeding for about a few days or a week, this doesn't damage a vampire much but it does but them on edge in both body and mind. Stage Two was going more than two weeks without it, this made them hear heart beats, move quicker and made them more ruthless. Stage Three a month without feeding and the mind starts to unhinge, everything that has blood makes the mouth salivate, the eyes have permanent slits and the fangs are fully exposed. Stage Four more than three months made them deadly, anything that moves becomes a target only those with strong will can keep themselves from violently attacking the living. The sclera becomes black and the skin becomes as white as snow, the blood inside the vampires veins burns as cold as ice. The Final Stage is when the Vampire is its weakest and most deadly, Wings grow out of the back of the Vampire and the skin becomes as thick as iron, they are dangerous in this stage because they can no longer be reasoned with, normal means of killing them wont work on them and the only way to kill one in this stage is to burn them with holy oil and salt, a Vampire must not feed for a full year before this stage can be reached.

Though blood starvation can be avoided by a number of ways, through blood is the easiest but there is also the Slumber where a vampire falls into a deep sleep and their body basically freezes making the need for blood irrelevant. Any Vampire who does this can sleep for centuries at a time and as short as a month, once you're in it's for the long haul not some ten minute nap.

Lily was in the First Stage her head was pounding as her blood boiled, Nat had called her late-husband nothing more than a piece of meat to be used and killed like a lamb. That made Lily scream with rage as the two Vampire Mistresses clashed against one another violently.

When the hour was finished the hall was completely destroyed. Nat was bleeding from her mouth, covered in scratches and bites from Lily. Lily was doing much worse being that she didn't have much skill with her Misting or Grace she took many more hits than Nat. Misting is when a Vampire vanishes in a cloud of mist to reappear in a spot close by, Apparition was based on this idea. Grace was the simple art of fighting in the form of dancing, the object was to be as graceful as possible making your movements fluid and calm. Lily's arms and stomach were clawed and bloody, she was covered in bruises and her left wrist was broken. The fight had only lasted an hour much longer and Nat would have seriously hurt the new Vampire.

Gena let out a soft clap as Kora and Eva approached the pair, Lily still had her fangs bared at the other Vampire to which Nat smiled having calmed down enough. "You did very well Liliana for a first time." She said approaching her daughter.

Lily let out a growl "I did not, I could barely land a hit on her!" She hissed pulling her arm away from Eva.

Eva rolled her eyes "Lily hold still!" She growled baring her fangs.

Lily sighed and gave her arm back to Eva who began to wrap her wounds in blood soaked bandages. They were soaked in blood to speed up the healing.

Nat was wrapped up much quicker than Lily who then walked over and extended her hand "I'm sorry about your husband. I'm sure he was a great man." She said softly it was her way of apologizing.

Lily shook her hand lightly still pissed off at the woman, Eva and Kora both gave their patients a goblet of blood to let them calm down and get out of the stage of hunger.

Gena patted her back "I meant it though, you lacked the skill she does and you 'Managed' to hit her. She didn't manage to hit me when I trained her. And I didn't manage to hit Kora when she trained me." She said softly "Go see your Son, Mediea should be done watching him by now."

Lily nodded with a shocked expression, she wasn't that skilled it could be that she had more rage and feral instincts than the others when in the Blood Rush. She stood slowly wincing from the pain, nodding to Eva and Kora then left the training room.

Autumn normally liked to watch Harry but with the full moon last night she was no where to be found. Her and the pack would find their way back within the next day or so. Mediea said she would look over Harry and teach him a few new words maybe with the help of Rela or Sasha.

Lily walked well limped into the Library and could hear whispers being said and soft giggles, rounding one of the book shelves she saw Mediea and Rela chatting quietly while Harry slept on the table sucking his thumb. The two women were chatting like school girls.

"How was he?" She whispered getting closer.

Rela smiled "He was wonderful, very cute young man Liliana." She whispered back.

Mediea nodded "I managed to teach him Snake. He hisses a little but other than that he's great." She said smiling which looked strange on her, the Gorgan never smiled.

Lily smiled herself "I'm glad then, I'm going to feed him then put him back to bed." She spoke softly cradling her child, who stirred slightly.

Mediea waved her off " If Autumn isn't back by tomorrow I'll watch him again." She said smiling.

Lily smiled back "Thank you Mediea, Rela." She said walking out of the Library and up to their room.

* * *

Across the land in the forest of Albania held a very angry and very powerful soul, Voldemort let out a mangled cry in the sky. The Dark Lord had been here for a full month with nothing to do but scream at the sky, and even his screams came out as muffled noises. He wasn't powerful enough to manifest himself into a form or posses something so he was just a haze. How had this happened to him? He had killed that little threat to him right? He had killed the Potter's son! But why was he here? Did something go wrong with his plan? Did he not kill Lily Evans and so when he killed Harry Potter she killed him back? It didn't make since to him! But his head had been in sort of a fog ever since he had died. If not for his precautions he would have been forced to move on. He would rebuild his body and his empire, then he would Kill the being that but him here, Lily, Harry, Dumbledore all will die.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore relaxed into his office chair at Hogwarts, the year was basically taking care of it's self and he was only needed from time to time. Being that Voldemort had been killed really brought the sword down on his 'Death Eaters' while many claimed to be under the Imperious Spell he doubted such a cause but his influence only reached so far, if he had been Minister he would have given all Death Eaters, truth serum to condemn all who lied or bought their way out.

There was one problem, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black had been right on his trail and confronted him when he murdered a pair of Aurors, it had not been pretty. Peter didn't know that Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent, it was a rather ingenuous plan. First he used a special curse to blow out the street full of muggles out from behind him, after he called Sirius a traitor for selling out the Potters to the Dark Lord. Then he hit the shocked Sirius with a laughing jinx and cut off his own finger. This would make it seem that Sirius had killed Peter leaving nothing more than a finger, his laughing at the scene would make him look like he was insane. If it had not been for Lily even he would believe that Sirius had done the evil deed.

There was one thing that puzzled him, how did Peter get away? Sirius had tried to tell him vocally then by writing it down until he even gave a memory in his Pensive but it came out as Peter running off no different than he was. It was possible that Sirius had an Wizards Oath on him to not revail his old friends secret.

Speaking of Lily he wondered how she and young Harry had been adjusting there, he received one letter from her telling how she had made it the castle and to contact her if he ever needed her. The way she wrote the Letter was basically her way of telling him that she would be open to anything he had for her to do, to keeping her in the loop and just wanting to talk. After all the poor woman did just have a dramatic shift in her life.

He should have seen this coming, from the first time she walked into Hogwarts she was very skilled in not only magic but also in social interactions. Though she rarely made friends she did have many people she talked to, and would help out. She was also out a lot on night walks her first few years then she would sit at the Astronomy Tower and watch the moon. In her seventh year James had been hurt during Quidditch and they had already been dating most of the year, it was likely that she might have already told him because around Christmas she became more relaxed around him and more well...public. He remembered James bleeding from his forehead and Lily trying her best to wrap his arm in his Quidditch cape but she leaned in and licked his wound. It didn't seem as odd to him then but now he differently saw where her Vampire side came out.

What would he do with Harry though? He would check in on the boy every year or so when he dropped off his aging potion to make sure he could even be around other students without harvesting them. The only people that would need to know of Harry's new status would be those who already knew, Severus, Minerva, Hagrid and Himself. Though he would have to tell Madam Pomfrey so she could give him blood regularly. He was happy with Severus of late, though the man was different, he kept to his word and now worked for him where Slughorn would soon retire as the new Potions master.

He looked at the small jar of jelly's on his desk with a frown, someone had pranked him yet again. The latest package of his favorite snack had been filled with nothing but Bogart flavored. He looked down and sighed, he knew who did this prank he did it his third year. This was the final prank by the great Prongs, he could tell by the small note left in the box with only the picture of a stag. Slowly he reached down and picked the jar up, walking over to the small cupboard he kept his favorite trinkets and items he had gained over the years. He placed the jar there with a single tear, he really liked James and felt it was no one's fault but his own. He had let Voldemort get to strong just like with Gellert.

As he was walking back to his desk he was thinking on a new snack to have for the students and himself, he stroked his beard peacefully as he thought "I dare say I shall try Lemon Drops. I hear they are rather good." He said to himself smiling like a loon.

* * *

_I am so very sorry it took me so long to update this. With Graduation, Going to Tennessee for a Camping trip for a week and applying for College I simply haven't had the time to organize my thoughts but now that I'm back into a calm and quiet motions I will update regularly. If you have an comments, questions or concerns please let me know. Thank you and with my best regards -Sign the Demon._


End file.
